


Where's Uriel?

by OnTheRideToHell



Series: Lucifer (TV) As A Kid - But He's Samael At The Time [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Hide and Seek, Light Angst, Panic Attacks, Protective Lucifer, Protective Remiel, Sibling Love, The Silver City (Lucifer TV), lost sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheRideToHell/pseuds/OnTheRideToHell
Summary: During a game of hide and seek, the angelic siblings lose one of their brothers
Relationships: Gabriel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar & Remiel (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar & Uriel (Lucifer TV)
Series: Lucifer (TV) As A Kid - But He's Samael At The Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689571
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Where's Uriel?

Step by step on his tip-toes as Gabriel peeks around the trees of the Silver City, looking for his siblings that are hiding. “Come out, come out wherever you are,” He whispers, his light brown eyes quavering around the perimeter. A light giggle left the mouth of an unseen sibling, as he whips his head back and jogs over to the bush; pushing the brambles away he spots Remiel talking to a bird that was on her finger. “Found you!” Gabriel shouted, pointing his finger at his dark-skinned sister.

She stuck her tongue out and shook her head, “No you didn’t, brother,” - Silently she stood up. “Let’s go find the other two,”

* * *

After, around forty minutes, searching the highs and lows of home Remi came out grasping Samael’s hand - he looked stunned. For a moment he opened and closed his mouth like a fish, before stomping his foot down. “No fair!” Samael whined, crossing his arms over his chest. “I had the best hiding place,”

Pointing at the brooding Gabriel whose golden-brown hair began to fall from the ponytail holder, Remi cleared her throat and pointed to the empty space beside him. He looked over and looked back at the lone sister staring holes through him, which was scary to say the least. "Yeah?" He asked, tilting his head to the left a little.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Where's who?" - At this point Remiel was ready to slap him until his head fell off, and she sighed rather loudly which brought Samael's attention back. "You mean Uriel?" He asked, his accent becoming noticeably thicker.

"Oooh. No, I couldn't find him and he didn't come when I called out his name -- which is pretty strange if you asked me,"

There was a sudden silence between the three siblings, as the light-bringer looked around - an anxious smile on his face. His lips grew upwards more until he was struggling to contain that nervous smile, and he shakily exhaled the breath he didn't even know he had stowed away. Samael began to pace in front of Gabriel and Remiel with his fists clenched, shaking to a certain degree; the wall came crashing down with no intent of actually stopping, nor slowing down. He began to laugh a horrified laugh, before a sob left his lips, tears rolling down his cheeks. "It's no issue," He stated. "We'll find him without Father knowing,"

"We've got this in the bag. No frets," Remiel whispers to herself, hugging her arms firmly. "Uriel will be found,"

* * *

Uriel grasped the branches that hid him, maintaining a sturdy balance in the tree. His heart was pounding softly against his chest as he glances around the perimeter once more with a scowl on his lips. Of course he was forgotten by siblings, as always - when Samael promised to make sure to keep him in his mind; he even pinkie-promised with him.

Suddenly the bushes scuttle and shimmy from underneath him, so he pushed himself farther up the tree. “Uriel!” - A voice called out, with a waver.

Tears began to drip down his face and he covered his mouth with his free hand. _Who is that?_ He thought. Black hair popped up into his field of vision and he shakily moved closer to take a small peek. “Y..yes?” Uriel asks in return, un-cupping his hand from his mouth.

”Are you up in a tree?”

”Yeah, and you can’t find me! You’ll never figure out which tree I’m in-,” - Two dark brown eyes stared into his soul with tenderness. “Guys, look who I found!”

Gabriel and Samael came running over with shared looks of relief on their faces; and Uriel couldn’t completely disagree with them. “Finally,” He mumbles with a half-hearted sigh. “I was starting to think you guys left me out here,”

”Why would we do that?” Samael asked, crossing his arms over his chest - as if he were pouting.

”No reason,”

”Let’s go then!” - Remi cheered and pulled him out with her strength. He was still just as stunned as always: how did she manage to pick up him and the others with such ease? Alas, that was a question for another day. “Couldn’t we just fly back home?”

”That would take too much work. Let’s just walk home, that way we don’t worry our parents,”

”I’m fine with that too,”


End file.
